


Eyes on the Road

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: The reader finds a way to make a boring drive a little more exciting.





	Eyes on the Road

Warnings: Language, smut, oral

Fic:

You sigh as you watch the scenery roll by outside. Everything looks the same and it reminds you of one of those movies where they roll the same image over and over again in the background as the actors pretended to drive. Field after field atop a flat landscape was all you had to look at. It was boring to say the least.

You were on a hunt with Dean. Sam had elected to stay behind in the bunker in order to get some reading done. You knew that was probably a lie. More than anything, Sam probably needed some time away from the constant flirting between you and his brother. Luckily the hunt was a simple one anyway, unlikely to cause many problems for a two person team. You were thankful for the chance at some alone time with your boyfriend; you only wished the drive wasn’t so dull.

Dean didn’t seem to mind the boring drive. He hummed along with his music and tapped his thumbs against the wheel in time with the beat. The man seemed content, but there were ways you could make the drive a little more exciting for both of you. You watch him for a moment and you smile as an idea begins to form in your head.

You’d been dating the older Winchester for a while now and you knew what got him going. This was something you’d never tried before and you weren’t sure if Dean had ever tried it either, but you knew Dean would love it nonetheless. Unbuckling your seatbelt, you slide across the seat until you’re right next to Dean.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Dean asks you. He nearly swerves off the road as you place your hand in his lap and palm him through his jeans.

“Damn, Dean, focus on the road,” you complain playfully as you press your hand against him harder. Leaning toward him, you place kisses along the side of his neck as you palm him. His Adam’s apple bobs and his eyes shine with excitement.

“Uh, you’re making it a little difficult there, Baby,” Dean replies, shifting in his seat. He wets his lips and his eyes flick to you before focusing on the road again. He grips the steering wheel tight as he tries to keep the car going straight. “You’re, uh, you’re really doing this aren’t you?” Dean asks, seeming to calm down as his cock begins to stiffen.

“You want me to stop?” you ask casually, already knowing what his answer would be.

“Hell no,” Dean responds.

Opening his jeans, you reach into his boxers and free his cock from its confines. He’s already half hard. You wrap your hand around his length and stroke him gently as you lean in to press a kiss to his cheek. “Good,” you say with a smile, “Just keep your eyes on the road, got it Winchester?”

“Yeah, got it,” Dean answers, clearly eager for you to keep going. He lifts his right hand from the steering wheel as you settle down across the seat allowing you to position yourself exactly where you needed to be. Dean wets his lips before drawing the bottom one between his teeth, biting it with a nervous excitement.

Dean groans as you place wet, open mouthed kisses up his length, teasing his head with the tip of your tongue. He grows harder in your hand, precum leaking from the slit in his tip. Stroking his length up and down, you suck one of his balls between your lips, giving him extra sensation. Dean loves it, groaning your name along with a string of praises. The sounds he makes are enough to make your stomach twist.

Once he’s good and hard, you leave a long lick up the underside of his cock, following the vein that throbbed beneath his skin. Once you reach his tip, you suck him between your lips, humming as you lap up the bead of precum that’s leaked from him.

“Fuck,” Dean whispers under his breath. Flicking your eyes up, you notice his knuckles turning white as he grips the steering wheel tighter. Luckily the road was mostly straight, so Dean didn’t have to think too hard about taking turns or stopping at traffic lights.

You begin bobbing your head and a string of curses fall from Dean’s lips. His right hand moves from the wheel and fists into your hair. You can feel him shift as you work him over. His eyes flick down to watch you for just a moment too long and it causes Dean to drift. He swerves the car back into the lane and you pull off him with a loud pop.

“What did I tell you about keeping your eyes on the road?” you ask him, “I’d prefer not to die while giving you a blow job.”

“Sorry, Baby,” Dean apologizes, “You’re just so damn good.”

“Uh-huh,” you smirk before leaning down and taking him into the heat of your mouth once again. The sight of him makes your core ache. You loved how he reacted to each little flick of your tongue, each little hum.

Dean’s cock twitches as you hollow your cheeks around him. “Oh yeah, Y/N, damn that’s good,” Dean praises. You focus on his tip, sucking hard as you pump your hand over the rest of his length and massage his balls in your other hand. His hips shift as you swirl your tongue around his tip and press it flat against the leaking slit. He was getting close, you could tell from the noises he makes and the way his legs shake.

Suddenly, Dean pulls to the side of the road, puts the car in park, and shuts off the engine. His hands quickly collect your hair into a messy ponytail, giving him a better view. With the car now safely stopped at the side of the road, you begin bobbing your head again, sucking hard. Dean watches with lust filled eyes as he disappears into the wet warmth of your mouth over and over again.

“Ah, Y/N,” Dean gasps, “So fucking hot.” His hips buck up from the seat and you hold your head in place, allowing him to fuck your mouth. Dean groans your name like a prayer as his movements become erratic. His cock swells and with a shout of your name, he loses control.

You hum around him as he spills ribbon after ribbon of cum across your tongue and you do your best to swallow every last drop, not wanting to make a mess. His eyes squeeze shut and he draws his bottom lip between his teeth as his head tips back. Thank Chuck he’d pulled over to the side of the road. If he hadn’t, the Impala would have likely wound up in a ditch. Dean’s hips finally become still, but you continue to suck and lick, milking him for all he’s worth.

Once you’ve worked him through his high, you let his cock fall from your lips before sitting up beside him. “You’re fucking awesome,” Dean says with a blissed out grin. Reaching over, he brushes your hair behind your ear and tries to fix the mess he’d made.

“I know,” you say with a shrug, making Dean’s grin widen.

“I’m serious, Y/N, no one’s ever done that to me before,” he says.

“Oh my God, are you saying I just gave you your first blow job?” you tease him.

“My first blow job on wheels,” Dean tells you, “And I’m definitely going to have to thank you for it.”

“Well, once we get to the motel -” you begin, but Dean cuts you off.

“Baby, if things keep going like this, we may not make it to the motel,” Dean informs you. Placing his hand against the nape of your neck, he pulls you in for a kiss and guides you to lie back against the seat as he settles himself above you. You weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
